


Last Chance

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Oswald get's kidnapped by the Court and Ed comes to save him.





	

The first thing that registers with him is the hands. The warm, large, soft hands that travel the expanse of his body, running over his clothes and under them to run across his skin. The next thing that registers is the long limbs wrapped around him, entangling him, surrounding him and that oh so sweet scent of amber and ink that envelopes him. The third thing is the soft sheets and the mattress beneath them, how it feels like a cloud, amplified by the lips that capture his.

“Ed.” Oswald breathes out, his eyes fluttering open to look into those deep brown eyes that remind him of the earth itself, of hot chocolate and cold days forgotten by the warmth of a fire.

Ed moans, leaning down to kiss Oswald’s neck and then his hands are pushing away articles of clothing and Oswald is breathing quicker and he wonders how this could possibly be real. Ed moves across his body with a tongue made of warm honey and Oswald grips the sheets. He’s so impossibly gentle, completely the opposite of what Oswald had ever imagined he would be but he finds that this is so much _better,_ that this, _this,_ is exactly everything he needs right now.

But then it stops. Ed’s hands, his lips, the feeling of the bed beneath them all dissipates quickly as Oswald feels the cold harsh impact of a hand on his cheek and his eyes flash open to a dark room filled with people in masks.

“Ah, Mr. Cobblepot. So glad you could join us.” Says one of the women in the room.

“Wha… Where am I?” Oswald demands, quickly finding that his limbs have been tied down to the chair on which he sits.

“You’re safe, I assure you. But we have some business to discuss with you, Mr. Mayor.” Continues the woman who spoke before.

“And what business would that be?” He snarls, “I can assure you, ma’am, that you will _pay_ for this.”

“No, Mr. Mayor. We won’t. You see we run this town, but we are prepared to strike a deal with you.”

Oswald scoffs, “I know how this works, and you cannot intimidate me, I will not allow you- or anyone else- to control me.”

“Do you really want to test us?” She asks, tilting her head.

“There is _nothing_ you can do to make me do what you tell me to.”

“Is that right? So, you wouldn’t care if we, say, took your dear chief of staff, Edward Nygma.” She smirks.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him.” Oswald growls, pulling on his restraints.

“We will do as we like, Mr. Mayor. And you can choose to cooperate or not. You’re a smart man, Mr. Cobblepot, I trust you’ll make the right decision.”

“You-”

Gunshots cut him off as the people in the room are shot down one by one in quick succession. The woman in front of him goes down as well and Oswald’s head whips to the door to see Ed walking toward him, a gun in his hand.

“Ed.” Oswald says in disbelief as Ed unties him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to rescue you, thought you’d need the help. When I couldn’t find you at the mansion I assumed the worst. It was easy enough to track you down.” He says, helping Oswald stand.

Oswald opens his mouth to speak but stops when he sees a figure rise behind Ed with a gun in his hand.

“Watch out!” He shouts, grabbing Ed by the shoulders and spinning them around just as the sound of the gun going off rings out in the room.

Ed immediately shoots the figure before turning his attention to back to Oswald. “Are you okay?” He asks.

Oswald tries to speak, but the feeling of the bullet ripping through his stomach is too painful so all he does is fall to his knees and Ed goes down with him. There’s a fire in Oswald’s body now and it’s so painful he can hardly think straight. All he knows is the pain and the faint sound of Ed’s voice in the background and it suddenly dawns on him that he never told Ed how he really felt. Suddenly he’s seeing all the things he never did and all the things he wish he hadn’t done and it’s almost too much all at once but he remembers that he’s _dying_ and this may be the last time he ever has a chance to do anything so he _breathes_. He takes as deep and clear a breath as he can and tries to speak.

“Ed,” He starts.

“No, no no, shhh. Don’t speak. This’ll all be okay, you’re going to be okay.” Ed says but he’s shaking and Oswald can see that he’s fractured and the pain in his eyes is so evident it breaks Oswald’s heart.

“I l- love yo-u.” Oswald manages to get out between labored breathes of pain and Edward almost stops, almost freezes. But there’s a dying man in his arms who just admitted to loving him and he can’t freeze up now.

“You’re going to be fine, Oswald.” Ed says, more firmly now, starting to do as much as he can to stop the bleeding.

Oswald tries to tell himself that Ed’s right, that things will be alright, because he’s in Ed’s care and Ed patched up one bullet wound before and he sure as hell can do it again. But the pain is still so present in his body, so vicious, that he can’t quite believe that it’ll ever be okay, that he’ll ever come back from this pain.

“Oswald, hang in there. I’m going to get you out of this.” Ed says, a crack in his voice. “You can’t leave me too.”

Oswald barely registers the words, barely registers anything at all as he feels himself sinking, slipping, falling out of this world and gently into the next. And the last thing that registers with him is Ed’s hands.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short! Will have more fics coming now though. Send me a prompt/headcanon/idea on my tumber (@EmberandShadow) if you have any! <3


End file.
